


twitter draft fics

by sinsley



Category: Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019), Joker (2019), Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Alien Sex, Bestiality, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Drabble, Electricity, F/M, First Time, Kink Exploration, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsley/pseuds/sinsley
Summary: super short fics saved to my twitter drafts, now shared on tumblr.





	1. arthur fleck/female reader - cunnilingus

**Author's Note:**

> yeah these are gonna be super self-indulgent and brief so don't expect much lol
> 
> (also the underage warning applies primarily to the second chapter. first one i pictured two consenting adults)

Arthur lifts his head from between your legs. His hands rests on your thighs. He smiles at you, his lips glistening with your juices.

"Good girl," he says, gently rubbing the insides of your thighs with his thumbs. "So good for me."

He sits up on the bed and you can see the tenting in his pants. His hand dips to pull his zipper down. "Think you can come one more time? Just for me? I think you can. You're such a good girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't actually seen the movie yet, i just think joaquin phoenix is hot


	2. dora/swiper - first time, oral sex, bestiality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably also somewhat of a voice kink here bc dammit, does benicio del toro have a nice voice 😔
> 
> also dora's like 16+ here. used the movie tag instead of the cartoon one bc i pictured their live-action forms while writing this, and i DON'T do loli

Dora gasps as Swiper noses at her cunt through her panties, sniffing her. A paw comes up to run over the fabric. He can feel her growing wetter beneath his touch.

"Don't be scared, _mi amor,_" he purrs, lifting his head to nuzzle at her bare stomach. "This will be _muy divertido_, I promise you."

Dora nods, unable to find her voice. Swiper smiles up at her, baring his teeth. A flash of his fangs makes her whimper and her pussy throb. Swiper runs his tongue over her navel before easing her panties down her thighs. He drops his head to lick at her core and Dora shuts her eyes, losing herself to the pleasure.


	3. sonic/tom wachowski - first time, alien sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this back in the fall and i still haven't seen the film yet so idk how it might fit into canon. it's just porn (albeit a little bit sweeter porn than the previous entries here).

Tom can't believe how he got in this situation, looking after a blue alien hedgehog. More importantly, how he wound up on top of him, naked as the day he was born, with his cock slicked up and hovering over Sonic's hole.

"You sure you won't electrocute me?" Tom asks, because he can't help but worry about that sort of thing. Sonic is practically made of lightning. Dr. Robotnik got shocked from a touch of his quills. Tom doesn't want that to happen to him (and he doesn't want to know what it would feel like in his dick).

"Totally positive," Sonic says. "Just keep your hands on the bed and only kiss me on the mouth."

Tom laughs, because he can't help it, those instructions are ridiculous, this whole _thing_ is ridiculous.

But then he slides into Sonic's slicked-up hole, and his laughter turns into a groan, relishing in the warmth that surrounds him. At the first touch of Sonic against him, Tom feels a spark of something just beneath his skin, making its way up his spine. But he soon realizes it's not just electricity - it's excitement.


End file.
